


Month of the Half-Deads

by orphan_account



Series: Inktober 2016 Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (Jean is the oc btw), (don't ask why, Day of the Dead, Gen, Halloween, Inktober 2016, Jean is half-ghost, Supernatural Elements, but Jean is trans, it worked), it's not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inktober day 1: A character (from a fandom of OC) and what they look like on Sept. 30 and THEN on Oct. 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of took this prompt a little more literally than I think I was supposed to...

This year is Jean’s first Halloween with Gavroche. What Gavroche doesn’t know is that Jean goes all-out for it. Every year. He declares October first Halloween first and insists on getting candy from the store. All month long.

Needless to say, Gavroche got the fright of his life when he got up at midnight to get food on October first to find Jean in the kitchen, working on his Halloween costume, which looked nearly done.

Gavroche snuck up behind Jean and wrapped his arms around him. He mumbled, “Come to bed? It’s past midnight.”

Jean turned around, his face looking like a sugar skull, and calmly said, “No. I need to finish this.”

When he saw his boyfriend's face looking like that, Gavroche nearly screamed. After he got used to what he assumed to be paint, he said, “That looks cool. Can you paint my face to match yours?”

Jean’s eyes lit up and he said, “Yeah. Let me get my paints.” He retreated into their shared room and got the paints.

When he came out, he got paper plates from the cabinet for mixing and he started painting Gavroche’s face.

_That_ could come off. Jean’s couldn’t. At least not until November first. There were times he hated being a mitadfantasma. This wasn’t one of them. He would have to tell Gavroche what he was soon, but not that day. That day was bliss.


End file.
